This Is War
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: Ashlynn Darkmyr Cousland joined the Grey Wardens expecting redemption, instead she found a goofy, lovable man, who just so happened to be just like her.


**Summary: Ashlynn Darkmyr Cousland had no idea what she was getting herself into, when she agreed to join the grey wardens. Now she finds it's up to her to end the blight, and save all of Ferelden. But at what cost?**

* * *

**(ASH)**

I looked at my father wearily. "But father!" I couldn't leave him behind, not after everything we've been through together.  
"Go my daughter." He looked into my grey eyes. "It is your destiny."  
I nodded and turned to face Duncan. "I accept your request to join the Grey Wardens." He lead me out of the kitchen pantry and I took one last final glance at my mother and father.

* * *

**(ALISTAIR)**

I walked over to the mage oh so wearily. A message from the revered mother was not to be ignored, but being an ex-templar meant the mages didn't see to fondly of me.

He ened our lovely conversation with a forced, 'Fine' and walked away grumpily. I turned to leave when i saw a girl, with long, ragged light brown, almost a dark red, hair, and grey eyes.

"Lovely how a blight can bring people together." I said glancing her over.  
"You are a strange man." She giggled and looked at me. "Are you Alistair by chance?"  
"Indeed. You're the new recruit from High ever aren't you?" She nodded and blushed.  
"My name Is Ashlynn Darkmyr Cousland." Her tone got quieter, almost mournful.  
"Have you met everyone yet?" She nodded. " Then lets go meet up with Duncan, if you have any questions, just ask." She nodded and followed closely behind me.

* * *

**(ASH)**

I looked a head towards the fire and saw the two boy I met earlier. As me and Alistair approached I remember what my brother had said when we were just kids. 'Remember, even when faced with fear, and sadness, smile. It confuses people.' I laughed to myself and smiled, hoping that I would see Fergus before the battle. As the other prepared their equipment, I trotted over to the kennel master.

"You don't happen to be going into the wilds are you?" He asked I started to pet my dog Machina. I nodded looking at him. "There is a dog who is incredibly sick, and I was wondering if you could get this special flower that will help heal him. It white with a red center can't miss it."

"I will sir." I stood up and with Machina in tow, I headed towards the gates to where the boys were.

* * *

**(ALISTAIR)**

I stayed behind the group, if only to keep an eye on Ashlynn. She seemed weary, like she was going to fall at any moment. We had managed to get dark spawn blood in a the three vials, and as we approached the chest, I noticed it was throughly broken.

"Well what do we have here? Intruders? or perhaps scavengers." All of us turned to see a Mage, with a very revealing outfit.  
"These lands use to belong to the Grey Wardens." The four of us turned to look at Ashlynn who was looking at the woman, leaning forwards, ready to attack at moments notice.  
"So what be it!" The mage said walking towards Ashlynn.  
"Neither, we are looking for the documents that were in that chest."

"Thats a witch of the wilds she is." I hear Daveth mutter. "She'll put us into a pot."  
"If it's warmer than these woods." Ser Jory chimed in, shivering a bit.

"You girl, you must think differently than these foolish men." The mage now stood in front of Ashlynn, almost standing a foot taller than her.  
"I'm no fool if thats what you're asking." Ashlynn stood up straight now, her marbari standing next to her.  
"I did not steal your documents."  
"Then take us to the thief."  
"As you wish." She mage started walking away towards the marshes, and we reluctantly followed.

* * *

**(ASH)**

The mage looked at me. "Here are your documents." I took them and put them in my pouch.

"Now off with you." The younger mage looked at us.  
"Don't be so rude girl! show your guests the way out!"  
"Yes mother." She lead us back to the wagon with the dead soldiers around them. We bid farewell, and the four of us returned to Duncan.

"Alistair, should we tell him about the Apostates?" I looked at him, and he looked back down at me, then spoke up.

" Duncan, a couple of Apostates, had the documents."  
" I know that you're templar instincts kick in a lot, but don't worry about them." Duncan turned to me, Jory, and Daveth. "The ritual is ready." We followed him to the place where I met Alistair, and held out a chalice, pouring the three vials of blood into the mixture. I felt my stomach churn.

"Daveth step forward." Daveth obeyed his command, and took the chalice, and drank. Duncan took the goblet, and then Daveth went down.

His eyes turned pearl white, and he held his head screaming. Then it was over. Duncan put the goblet down as Jory started panicking. I turned away as Duncan pushes his dagger into Jory's chest. He walked over to me with the Chalice.

"Ashlynn Darkmyr Cousland," He began as I drank my share of the vile mixture. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens." Pain flooded into my very bones and my muscles, I started to shake, I collapsed onto the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**(ALISTAIR)**

I tried not to run to her as I knelt beside her body and put my fingers to her neck. " She's alive." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
" You did good today Alistair, Retire to your tent for an hour or so. Then we'll begin."  
I walked back to my tent and lied down. I had a good feeling about the upcoming battle.

An hour later, Duncan awoke me and we went back to where Ashlynn was lying. He hair spiraled away from her, like a blood red waterfall. I gently shook her awake as Duncan went to go talk to Teryn Loghain. Her grey eyes fluttered open and I saw the immediate change in her. There were little crimson specks buried underneath the grey. She grinned and hugged me, and quickly let go blushing.  
"Sorry." She said.  
"It's alright." I helped her up, smiling, and we walked to where Teryn, King Cailan, and Duncan were. I took my leave to go find her Armor and weapons and they discussed her plans.

* * *

**(ASH)**

"You and Alistair will head to the top of the tower to light a signal, the Loghain and his troops with come in." I nodded  
"But won't Alistair be upset if he's not fighting?"

"I can't risk it." Duncan said.  
I nodded and walked away, running into Alistair. He looked at me and beckoned me to follow him to a tent. He clasped the scale plate around my sides and I blushes as he helped me into the greaves.

"I'm sorry this is a little awkward isn't it?" He stepped back as I put on the boots and gloves.  
"It's alright." I slipped on the helmet, my hair flowing out of the back. "Let's go." We walked out and towards the bridge as he put on his helmet.

He grabbed the pack and we walked towards the tower.  
"DARK SPAWN! IN THE TOWER!" A young man ran by us screaming. Alistair looked at me, and we both nodded taking into a full run towards the fire and screaming. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and took a shot, hitting an alpha in the eye. He went down as an emissary hit alistair, pinning him to the ground. I took aim and knocked that dark spawn out too, feeling a little relief as Alistair stumbled towards me. We ran forward and were joined by a mage, and a knight. We fought our way through, and I stopped to pick up pouches on money, more arrows, and some potions and salves. We made it towards the entrance and Alistair opened the door, as I readied my bow.

* * *

**(ALISTAIR)**

We managed to fight to the fourth floor, picking up money, and various potions on the way up. I opened the door to the final floor and Ashlynn was immediately hit by the arm of a giant Ogre. She flew back towards the wall, and managed to land with out losing her bow. I flung at it with my blade, and Ashlynn kept hitting it with arrows. The Mage hit a spell that paralyzed it long enough for my to plunge my blade into it's chest. He fell down and I ripped it out, Ashlynn lighting the signal.

The last thing I saw was her running towards me when everything went black.


End file.
